Storm's rising
by Arashithestormgod
Summary: What if Naruko had a friend..what if the got separated and trained...AU/OOCNESS FEMNARU! Arashi my oc avatar Arashiharem


_Episode 1: Departure_

_*Flash Back HAIJIME!*_

_We join a 5 year old Naruko Uzumaki(yea she's a girl got a problem with it?) , Naruko has short blonde spiky hair with the closest color of ocean blue anyone will ever see, playing with her first friend 5 year old Arashi Kazuma, Arashi has pitch black hair and purple eyes with 3 layers of silver rings in his eyes _(Anyone who guesses the dugouts gets a cookie)_ , in Konoha park. Naruto is pushing Arashi on the swings when a lone villager walks by and notices said duo. _

_The idiot villager then yells "IT'S THE DEMON BRAT GET HER" while pulling out a pitchfork out of virtually nowhere getting the attention of other nearby villagers and some ninja, 5 Chun'nin and 1 Jounin, then they rush at our blonde heroine while said blonde dashes away from the screaming villagers while our purple-eyed youngling dashes to the ANBU HQ (he was closer to there than the hokage tower) getting the ANBU that he trusted to help Naruko. We join said blonde being cornered in an alleyway before the Jounin and the Chun'nin appear in front of him going through hand seals for a Katon jutsu. And you know what this wasn't the firs time they chased her like this either.._

_(Flash Back in a flashback)_

_4 year old Naruko had just been kicked out of the orphanage that Saru-oujiji put her in 3 years ago she was going to tell Saru-oujiji what happened when she rounded the corner at ended up at a ramen shop where she saw a old man and a little girl who didn't seem too much older than her as she crept shyly up to the stand when the old man looked at her.. the young girl thought he was going to chase her away like every other shop and was going to run but she was too hungry and to agree with her brain her stomach growled very loudly infact. She blushed fiercely and wanted to punch herself in the gut when the man spoke in a soft caring voice that she only heard from Saru-oujiji._

"_Are you hungry little girl?" asked the man looking at her over the stand. And to answer his question she nodded. He then motioned for her to sit and he went to go prepare a bowl of ramen._

"_So what's your name little girl or should I just call you no name" the old man teased as he finished the bowl and brought it to her with a chuckle._

"_I-I'm Naruko Uzumaki" Not being used to kindness from others Naruko shyly answered while looking at the ramen with a blush on her face as her stomach growled again.._

"_well I'm Teuchi Ichiraku the owner of this shop and this is my precious little daughter Ayame Ichiraku. _

"_Hello it's nice to meet you Naruko-chan" said the plucky 7 year old girl said in a cheery voice._

"_N-nice to meet you to Ayame-chan." said the young blonde girl as she stares down at the bowl of ramen absentmindedly licking her lips which did not go by unnoticed by the two ramen shop owners._

"_well Naruko-chan don't just stare at it eat it, it is your bowl after all" joked Teuchi. Now it was a known fact that no matter who you were if you were in need of food Teuchi would not judge and just give to those in need.. Now that wasn't for 'everyone' but a good few. Ayame agreed with her father and even though Naruko thought there was some sort of poison or something in it she didn't care so she dug in without second thoughts and once she finished she breathed relieved of the food she got and instantly fell in love with ramen when she didn't feel any poison, but then something hit her.. she didn't have any money. This caused her to instantly begin to panic which also did not go unnoticed and Teuchi stopped her in her tracks.._

"_Oh don't worry Naruko-chan this one is on the house." This made Naruko sigh in relief thank Teuchi and Ayame before making her way to the hokage tower to tell Saru-oujiji about her day when half way there she ran into a group of people with some mob tools when they saw her they yelled and came rushing at her.. Now scared she made a U turn and high-tailed it to wherever. She tripped on a lone rock as the mob caught up but when they were about to attack some ANBU appeared and dispersed of the mob before the weasel ANBU grabbed Naruko and shun shinned to the Hokage tower to report what happened.._

_(Flashback in a flashback KAI!) _

"_Now you die here demo-" The Jounin never got to finish as he was drop kicked across the face by the INU ANBU a.k.a the ANBU captain._

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEMS" Boomed a weasel masked ANBU, obviously PISSED off, from in front of Naruko and Arashi who joined him shortly after the drop-kick._

_Just then our favorite old Hokage appeared with his personal ANBU behind. "Neko, bear, hawk capture the instigators and the ninja and take them to Ibiki." ordered the aged fire shadow as said ANBU did as told. He then turns toward the two boys "Naruko-chan, Arashi-kun are you two ok?"_

"_H-hai Hokage-jiji" said both boy and girl with teary eyes as they rush over to hug the aged kage's legs bawling their eyes out onto his cloak._

_The aged kage smiles sadly patting them both on their heads before sending a stern look at the ANBU that are gathered especially weasel (guess who that is)._

"_Weasel after tomorrow's __**mission I want you take Arashi-kun with you and train him until he is stronger than you are, Inu I want you to contact Jiriya so he can do the same with Naruko-chan, I know it isn't wise or healthy for me to separate great friends but they need to get stronger even if it means leaving the village.. I hope you two can forgive me, when you two are 12 it will be up to you to decide if you want to come back to the village if you want…I'm sorry you two" states the aged fire shadow in a sad grandfatherly tone while the ANBU 'haied' and vanishes as the two boys and the aged kage go to the tower.**_

_**The next day after the Uchiha massacre**_** (Yea I know I'm doing it earl and skipping it but this is my fic so FUCK OFF oh and Mikoto and Sasuke and sasuke's cousin Suzuki Uchiha are left alive)**

_**The weasel masked ANBU walk up to our favorite duo "Arashi-kun are you ready?" asked the ANBU before taking off his ANBU mask revealing a 13 year old Hitomi Uchiha (yea I made Itachi a girl got a problem with it? No? DIDN'T THINK SO! Oh yea she'll be in the harem).**_

"_**H-hai Hito-sensei" said our target eyed other hero wearing a black t-shirt with a red ten tailed winged dragon on the front and a pair of black cargo shorts with ankle socks and black shinobi sandals. **_

_**They bid Naruko farewell, and after a tear filled goodbye hug to his best friend our favorite blonde watches as his best friend dashes out of the village with Hitomi. Naruto is wearing a similar outfit to Arashi except the shirt is yellow with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and she is wearing a blue jean skirt.**_

_**When Naruko turns around he meets out favorite toad-pervert waiting for him "You ready gaki?" said the white-headed perv- oh I'm sorry I mean SUPER PERVERT.**_

"_**Hai pervy-kyofu"(Yea the pervert told Naruko about her heritage hence the Uzumaki swirl) said our blonde heroine.**_

"_**Ignoring the comment I will tell you about your bloodline(1) and train you in it." Said Jiriya as the duo walks out of the village**_

_*****__**Flash back KAI***_

**(1) Alright Naruko's bloodline will be discussed in the next chapter seeing as I'm too lazy to do it now**

**ALRIGHT HAREM LIST!**

**Naruko (DUH!)**

**Hitomi**

**Mikoto**

**Sazuki**

**Kurenai**

**Anko**

**Yugito**

**FEM Haku**

**FEM Kyuubi**

**FEM Gaara**

**Temari**

**Konan**

**Haruna**

**Koyuki**

**Shion**

**Shizune**

**Tsunami**

**Tsunade**

**Samui**

**(ALL BIJUU ARE WOMEN SO HAHAHAHA)**

**Nibi**

**Shukaku**

**5th**** Mizukage **

**SIDE PAIRINGS**

**SasuSaku**

**ShinoHina**

**Kibaino**

**Chouaya**

**Sasodei (deidara is a girl on my fic)**

**Character Bio**

**Name: Arashi Kazuma**

**Age: 12 (after time skip) 15 (shipped version)**

**Race: Juubi bijuu (will be discovered later on**

**Kekkei Genkai: Shinnegan (Ultimate eye, will be better told later)**

**Blood Type: O**

**Bio: Arashi is the last of the great Kazuma clan which was wiped out by the dragon god Juubi (also will be explained) the leader sacrificed himself to seal the beast in Arashi 5 years ago.(will be edited as story goes on.)**


End file.
